The Girl The secret within
by uponcloud9
Summary: The storm hawks find a girl all on her own running, but who is she and where did she come from? What hidden powers does she hold within her? Why does Cyclonis want her? AXP
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story on fan fiction, the first chapter isn't much but their relationship does grow and the next chapters will be much better. You will also find out more about Mia and where she came from.

Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Mia cause I made her up.

Lol no ones done this kind of story yet so hopefully this one will be good.

I want to thank German Mickey for telling me how to get the story up on fanfiction.

On with the story….

"You've got to go now, Mia" He said, panic in his voice as he packed a bag for her.

"But Dad, What about you and Mum" Mia said, confused as well as frightened. she grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine" he said more calmly, even though he know what he fate would be.

A loud crash emitted from the door as several Cyclonianstried to enter the room. Her Dad gave her one last hug and handed her a backpack.

"I cant do this without you" she panicked,

"You can, I believe in you, remember what I told you"

Tears of sadness ran down Mia's face as her Dad handed her a purple glowing crystal. Sadness was in both of their voices as they said their last goodbyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart, now go"

A purple glow surrounded Mia as the door crashed down. Cyclonians grabbed Mia's dad and she watched them drag him out as she disappeared.

Mia felt dizzy as the crystal transported her into the unknown. It was weird as Mia had never travelled like this before.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It was like a desert, a few rocks stuck out of the ground in random directions. The sun beat down on her as she searched for the one ship she knew would help her.

But no their was nothing but sand and rock.

Mia's emerald green eyes filled with tears. Everything was resting on her shoulders, she was only 8 but the future depended on her. It was to much, she was all alone. The tears cascaded down her face and her knees gave way. She fell on the floor and cried.

(On the condor!)

Aerrow, a 14 year old sky knight was staring out of his bedroom window. He was deep in thought and so many unanswered questions filled his mind.

Why couldn't he tell piper he loved her? He was suppose to be the leader, yet he couldn't tell piper how he felt about her! It got him frustrated.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts.

"Aerrow" A feminine voice called out.

It was Piper.

"Come in" he replied.

He watched as the door to his room slid open revealing the lovely piper. She had her midnight blue hair up in a orange hair band. Her orange eyes sparkled and she gave him a little smile. Aerrow noticed how beautiful she looked in her jeans and orange and blue top. It wasn't until she giggled that he noticed he had been staring at her lovingly.

Aerrow turned away, his cheeks turning as red as his hair.

"yeah" he said hoping she wouldn't notice how red he was.

Piper smiled before saying "My crystal, its…."

"Its what?" Aerrow asked, looking at pipers beautiful tanned face.

"Acting weird for some reason, its just started to glow" she replied, unsure.

Aerrow gave piper an odd look before walking up to her.

"I dunno, piper" He said, puzzled.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Why cant I just tell him, she thought to herself as they slowly started to make their way to the bridge.

"lets go and talk to the others" Aerrow said.

"ok" piper mumbled.

She held her crystal and felt a weird feeling in her heart. They looked at each other but neither of them could speak a word as they walked to the helms room.

Plz R & R as I want to know how to improve the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here. Yay, Hope this one is good as well, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks unfortunately.. Just Mia Lol**

**Thanx for your reviews guys!! **

**On with the story. **

The tears fell like they would never end. Her hands shook with sadness and her heart ached. She was all alone.

Grabbing hold of the crystal around neck she cried "Mum, Dad, I'm Scared, I need you, please!"

She felt a strong power inside her which comforted her. Mia wiped away the tears and opened her backpack. In the bag was a book, some clothes, a spanner, water, a message crystal, and twin lightning blades. Mia smiled, as she opened the front pocket to see her favourite pink torch. On the torch was a vague wallop shaped design etched on the side of it.

She closed her bag and put it on her back concealing what she had on her back. She stood up and said "I will find you"

She sighed and tried to keep positive. Her floaty pink skirt shimmered in the sunlight. A small badge was attached to her pink and white t-shirt. It was of a small electric guitar. Small light green frills were attached to the shoulder of her t-shirt.

She took a deep breath. With no idea where she was heading to or where she would end up, Mia started to walk in the direction that she hoped would lead her to her destination. She wanted to find them, so she could rescue her parents.

**On the condor, the helms room**

Aerrow sighed, as he and Piper walked into the helms room, he still couldn't manage to conjure up the confidence to tell her.

They looked up to be confronted with Finn, the egotistic, blond, wingman or sharpshooter as he referred to himself as, he smiled weirdly at them as if he was expecting something to happen. When he didn't get a reaction, his smile faded and he mumbled something about Aerrow chickening out again.

Finn sat at the table next to Radarr, Aerrow's co-pilot and furry blue friend, who was nibbling on some cereal he had managed to find.

Junko, a strong hearted wallop, was keeping himself busy fixing the pipes which had burst again. He had already finished fixing everyone's skimmers (apart from the stork mobile cause only stork is allowed to). Radarr finished of his cereal and then jumped on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Hey Buddy, you alright?" Aerrow smiled as Radarr squeaked in reply.

The Condor suddenly lurched to one side, sending everyone flying.

Radarr gave a little groan as Aerrow had landed on him, Junko helped Piper up, then rubbed his head as he had hit it the pipes.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked rudely as he pulled himself up of the floor.

"Umm, I'm not controlling the Condor, it's like it has a mind of it's own, it'll lead us to certain doom" Storks eye quivered at the thought of all the doom and suffering that was in store for them.

Stork was the helmsman. He was an extreme pessimist and was the only Merb on board. He drove the condor and always expected the worse to happen to them all.

Suddenly panicking, Stork grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it. His effort was futile. The Condor had locked on its course and nothing they did would change it.

"We're all doomed and I think I'm coming out in a rash!" Stork started to scratch at a rash that obviously wasn't their.

"What now, Aerrow?" Piper asked as the condor flew further and further into the unknown.

"I guess, We just wait and see where the condor takes us!" Aerrow replied.

"Why is the Condor doing this? Is it possessed or something?" Junko asked as Stork freaked out a little when he heard the word possessed.

"I don't know" Aerrow said calmly.

They stared out of the window and watched where the Condor was taking them. They were eager to find out where it was heading but scared of what they might find when they got their. A million questions floated through their minds. Yet no one spoke apart from Stork who was just rambling on about how much pain and suffering was going to happen and how many diseases they would probably catch on the way.

**LOL cliff-hanger, where are they heading?, who is Mia?**

**If you wanna find out then you gotta review. **

**Will update when I can and when I got loads of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Yep Chapter 3 is here and the Storm Hawks are getting ever closer to meeting Mia. Stork makes such good inventions and Radarr is cute! Lolage! **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Mia sat down on a rock, she had been walking for several hours now in the blazing sun and her feet had begun to ache. The sun had begun to set so Mia knew it would dark soon. Her stomach grumbled so she drank some of the water her Dad had put in her bag, it wouldn't fill her stomach but it would have to do for now.

Dark clouds started to form above her as a sure sign that a storm was brewing. Mia got up and looked around. She decided to carry on in the direction she thought would lead her to her goal.

Their was no proper shelter to hide under if it started to rain so she hoped that she would come across some on the way but it looked doubtful.

The sun was also setting which made it ten times worse. A few drops of rain hit Mia and she realised she wasn't going to be that lucky to get out of the rain. She ran, from the darkness that was quickly following her and the rain had just started to pour down on her.

She felt down-hearted and scared. It was becoming colder and colder, and the longer she stayed outside the more wet and scared she became. Tears began to flow down her checks, as her situation just went from bad to worse. A freak storm was starting to blow up.

Just my luck, Mia thought as she ran.

**Condor, Yay, you gotta love that place**

The Condor had finally stopped moving and the Storm Hawks found themselves in a deserted terra where a storm had just started to blow up outside. It was almost pitch black and the rain was coming down hard.

"I feel weird" Aerrow stated as he looked out the window.

"Maybe, your coming down with some horrible contagious disease which will contaminate and kill us all!" Stork said in his usual optimist (LOL) way as he stepped back from Aerrow. "We should all be tested for this" Stork added.

Everyone stared at Stork as if he had gone crazy or something. The Condors Radio crackled making Stork jump out of his skin. The lights flashed and everyone stood still and listened as a faint voice talked out of the radio.

"Where are you, I need you, I'm so alone, Aerrow"

"That's kinda creepy, the radio is talking to you" Finn absent-mindedly said.

"It sounds like a small girl, calling for help, but how, I thought the radio didn't work?" Piper questioned as the radio went quiet.

"Do ya think she's nearby?" Junko asked, worry in voice.

Everyone looked out of the Condor's windows expecting to see something even though it was dark and the only light was from the Condor. Stork walked over to a cupboard and opened it. He pulled out what looked like binoculars but with some weird gadgets attached to it. Everyone watched as Stork walked to the Condors window and looked through the weird binoculars.

"Ok, What are those things?" Finn asked confused.

"Their Scotopic vision Binoculars!" Stork said proudly as he continued to look at the window.

"Translation please?" Finn said as if Stork had been talking another language.

"The binoculars can see in the dark, Finn" Piper explained, slightly annoyed.

"Can you see anything, Stork" Aerrow asked impatiently.

"Their!" Stork pointed with his finger.

They could just make out a small gleam of light that was barely visible to the naked eye. Stork handed the binoculars to Aerrow and he looked through to see the light moving and what looked to be someone running but he couldn't make out who. He gave the binoculars back to Stork and headed out the door.

"Aerrow, wait, what are you doing?" Piper asked, shocked at her sky knights hurry.

"Whoever's out there, could be in trouble, I'm going to find out!" He replied, determination in his voice.

"But it could be a trap" Piper argued.

"Or it could be some poor kid in danger, come on Piper, what about the radio?" Aerrow reasoned with her.

Piper thought for a moment before continuing "Be careful, we'll be here if you need us"

"Don't worry, I've got Radarr with me" Aerrow said as Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulder and gave Piper a thumbs up.

Piper smiled as Aerrow headed to his skimmer and took off into the night.

"I wouldn't like to be him right now" Finn said, his mouth full of popcorn as if he was watching some kind of movie.

Piper shot Finn a look that could kill, if looks could kill. Finn swallowed what he had in his mouth and proceeded to eat his popcorn in silence.

"What?" He said after Piper continued to glare at him.

Piper stifled the scream that she had in her. Finn realised what he said and gulped, realising he had crossed the line.

**Well this is the end of Chapter 3, Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review, ill update as soon as I get a few more reviews Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted it to have a good ending so the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the storm hawks unfortunately**

**on with the story**

As soon as the darkness had surrounded, Mia has taken out her torch and turned it on. The light helped a bit but it was still hard to see anything through the rain. Scared, Mia slowly walked over some rocks. Everything around her become more intimidating. The shadows intensified her fear as they seemed to move.

Her limbs ached and she felt stiff from the coldness.

As she walked, she suddenly felt herself fall forward as she slipped on a rock. Mia slipped down and landed in a puddle of water and mud. Drenched through, Mia sat up in the mud. She was covered in the horrible stuff. Her legs felt heavy and she was starving.

Mia started crying, she didn't know what to do.

"Where are you, I need you, I'm so alone, Aerrow" She questioned, knowing no one was going to reply to her plea for help.

Her eyes were red from crying and she was feeling numb from being so wet and cold. She sat in the mud, not sure if she could carry on or not.

A few moments passed and she eventually got up. The rain felt like hail as she wearily started walking again.

A loud bang echoed out and a screech a tyres on the ground soon followed. Mia let out a little whimper. She could feel her heart beating fast and she shone the torch everywhere trying to find out who or what was out their. Footsteps could be heard splashing in the puddles as they drew nearer to her. Mia shone the torch on a large rock that was jutting out of the ground. Mias eyes were wide in fear as a person came out from behind the rocks, revealing themselves to be…………

**Cliff-hanger ending, who is the person? Read and review to find out people! It might not be the person you expect it to be! Only I know and I'm not telling….. Not yet anyway so review and you'll find out in the next chapter! lol**


End file.
